1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus, a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, and more specifically, a transporting apparatus that transports a developer within a developer vessel, and a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2005-221852 [G03G 15/08] (Literature 1) laid-open on Aug. 18, 2005. In a developing apparatus disclosed in Literature 1, a trickle discharge port is formed in a part of a downstream side in a transporting direction of a developer transported by a supply auger in a developing housing. In such a developing apparatus, a part of surplus developer that a consumption amount of the developer is deducted from a resupply amount of the developer that consists of a toner and a carrier resupplied by a developer supply portion is sequentially discharged by a trickle mechanism. Furthermore, in this developing apparatus, a backflow generating auger having a winding direction reverse to a winding direction of the supply auger is provided in an upstream side than the trickle discharge port in a transporting direction by the supply auger. Furthermore, a gap area between the trickle discharge port and an outer periphery of the backflow generating auger is narrowed locally in an upside of the backflow generating auger. Therefore, a discharge amount of a developer is regulated.
Although an amount of waste developer is regulated in the above-mentioned related art by providing the backflow generating auger and by narrowing locally in the upside of the backflow generating auger, the backflow generating auger is provided on an extension line of the same axis as that of the supply auger. Therefore, the developer transported by the supply auger reaches the trickle discharge port by its impetus, and the regulation of the amount of waste developer is not enough. Furthermore, although the above-mentioned related art discloses that the backflow generating auger is also provided in the development housing in addition to the supply auger, specific structure is not clear.